


Emily

by Ghost_Writing



Series: Original Works [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Body Horror, Breaking and Entering, Creepy, Dark Magic, Horror, Magic, Magic-Users, Murder, Other, Soulmate Songs, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writing/pseuds/Ghost_Writing
Summary: Someone's broken into Emily's house... and he's humming her song.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Original Works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462018
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Emily

_“I don’t like it here… It’s alright my dear…”_

Currently, Emily was dancing around her bedroom, listening to a song no one else could hear and getting ready for bed. She’d just showered and was busy figuring out which shirt to wear to bed when she heard the back door of her house open.

Now, it took Emily a second to realize the situation for two reasons; one, her backyard was fenced in completely; two, she lived in the middle of nowhere. That’s not an exaggeration, her house was on a large plot of land in the middle of the mountains, roughly six hours away from the closest settlement (a large port city called Counterpool). 

So, it took her a moment to realize that there was, in fact, someone in her house. Someone who probably had only one goal. To kill her (or possibly rob her, she hadn’t decided). There was nothing of value to most in the house, so, it was reasonable to assume whoever this was, was here to kill her.

She froze once realization settled in. There were footsteps throughout the house. She could hear there clear echo’s because they were coming from below her, echoing throughout the house against the wooden floor. 

However, the footsteps weren’t the only sound that followed this stranger. The soft echo of a familiar tune followed them throughout the house.

Emily immediately recognized this song as the one she’d been listening to earlier. It was a special song, unique to a few souls in the entire world. Each person was born with the same song as their soulmate(s). A song specifically for them. 

She’d never expected to hear hers like this. She panicked, should she go meet this person? Would they kill her if they knew? What would happen if they didn’t? She wasn’t ready, wasn’t prepared. She didn’t need her soulmate, yet, here they are.

Gathering her confidence, and some pants, Emily moved towards the stairs leading down from the loft.

Then the singing stopped, and she froze. 

Standing in front of her, was a very tall, pale-skinned man with pointed ears. He a glint in his eyes, and his fingers wrapped around the barrel of a shotgun at his side. His clothes were soaked, clinging to his malnourished skin, his black hair sticking to the sides of his head as well. 

“Why, hello,” he crooned, forcing Emily to back up until her back was against a wall.

Shell-shocked, she managed to stutter out;  
“Who are you?”

The man grinned, dimples accentuated at the corners of his lips.  
“Don’t worry, I just need your house for the night,” he hums, fingers dragging across her cheek.

“Why?” she whispered, her whole body tensing from the way he dragged his cold fingers across her skin.

The man only grinned wider at this.  
“That’s a secret lovely. Just go to bed, I’ll be gone in the morning,” he sings, turning on his heels and walking down the stairs.

Emily stays frozen against the wall, trying to collect her thoughts. This was her house. She wasn’t just about to let some creepy guy take it from her. Soulmate or not.

Spinning her fingers together, she shuffled her way downstairs. He was sprawled out on her white couch, smiling with his eyes closed as he hummed along to the all familiar tune. Her blood boiled. This was going to be a bitch to clean up.

“Sir, please leave, this is my house,” she requests, standing at the foot of the couch.

He sits up, grinning at her.  
“Or what? What are you going to do?” he teases, faces inches away from hers.

“Fine, you asked,” she says a tone void of recognizable emotions as she leans forwards. 

Her lips meet his naturally. It feels comforting, almost forgiving as her tongue passes over his lips. Unsurprisingly, they part, allowing for her to deepen the kiss. She continues, his hands around her neck until he’s starting to lean backwards.

Then she pulls away. And watches.

His face melds from hazed lust to pure horror as something starts to dribble down his chin. He reaches up, dipping his fingers in it only to pull them back and show dark red blood. He barely gets time to react before he’s heaving up blood all over his already sodden clothes and her dark wood floor.

“What… did you… fucking do?!” he demands between coughing fits as blood splatters everywhere.

Emily wipes a little off her cheek. She smiles softly, watching as he collapses in his blood.

“I don’t like it here…” she whispers, crouching down and cupping his cheek, forcing him to stare up at her.  
“It’s alright my dear,” she finishes, watching the life drain from his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in my original multiverse (the Veiled Falls). 
> 
> Kudos and comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
